Hier je suis tombé amoureux
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Dylan/Hoechlin] POV Dylan. Hier je suis tombé amoureux. Je suis pas si différent des autres, mais dans notre monde faut parfois se méfier.


**Titre : **Hier je suis tombé amoureux.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, Dylan et Hoechlin encore moins.

**Couple :** Dylan/Hoechlin

**Prompts : **C'est quoi ce conte de fée?

La plus grosse partie de mon cœur est entre tes mains.

Qui de nous deux est l'oxygène de l'autre?

* * *

><p>Hier je suis tombé amoureux. Amoureux vraiment.<p>

On vit peut-être dans un autre monde mais on n'est pas tellement différent. Des fois je me réveille le matin et je me dis _« alors c'est moi ça ? »,_ c'est vraiment moi ce gars qui apparaît en couverture des magasines ? Qu'on voit comme un héros dans un film, un geek dans un autre, un adolescent sarcastique dans une série ? C'est moi ce gars dont les photos tournent sur le net ? Sur qui on écrit des histoires ? C'est bien de moi que ces gens parlent ? Que ces gens aiment ou croient aimer ?

Je me dis _« si vous me connaissiez, vous trouveriez que finalement je suis un garçon terriblement banal »._ Je suis timide, mais fidèle envers mes amis, j'adore faire le con mais parfois je manque de confiance en moi, parfois je fais des conneries et je culpabilise, heureusement je sais aussi faire des choses qui me rendent fiers de moi. Eh ! C'est pas parce que je suis un acteur connu, que je ne m'arrête pas pour aider une vieille dame à traverser la route. C'est pas parce que je gagne bien ma vie avec un boulot que j'aime que j'ai pas mes coups de déprimes.

Ca m'arrive aussi de pleurer, de craquer, de manger une glace complète devant la télé, de me sentir fatigué, de me plaindre. Ca m'arrive d'être un être humain comme un autre.

Et hier je suis tombé amoureux.

Quand je dis _« hier »,_ c'est pas vraiment hier, c'est plus quelque chose dans le passé qui dure depuis des mois, mais qui a prit tout son sens hier.

L'amour quand on est acteur, c'est hyper compliqué. C'est encore plus compliqué quand on joue dans le même film ou la même série. Par exemple _« est ce que c'est moi qu'elle aime, ou une idée de moi ? Est-ce que c'est pas plutôt mon personnage qu'elle préfère ? Elle adore ce qui lui apporte, mais ce n'est pas moi »._ Par exemple _« je kiff cette nana, j'adore quand elle dit ça »_ et on se rend compte que ce n'est pas elle, pas vraiment. C'est son rôle. Parfois c'est compliqué de démêler le vrai du faux.

Certains sont des acteurs même dans la vraie vie.

Et puis on se rend compte que l'amour dans la vraie vie c'est différent. On regarde des films dans lesquels on n'a pas joué et on se dit _« sérieux ? C'est quoi ce conte de fée ? »,_ l'amour dans le monde c'est _« bonjour, on tire un coup, puis deux, puis si ça marche on continue »_. Y a pas de phrases toutes faites du genre _« la plus grosse partie de mon cœur est entre tes mains »_ ou pire _« je voudrais vivre ma vie avec toi »._ Parfois y a quelques je t'aime, parfois ça marche vraiment, au moins quelques temps. Moi l'amour je pensais que c'était plus simple, qu'il suffisait qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on sorte quelques fois, qu'on fasse l'amour, qu'on discute. Qu'il n'y avait pas de grands frissons, pas d'excitations. Que c'était simplement deux personnes qui étaient bien l'une avec l'autre.

Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en monstre barbe à papa ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être formé de milliers de fils sucrés et de flotter, je vais m'envoler au premier coup de vent si je continue. Pourquoi j'ai la tête à l'envers, pourquoi je marche au plafond ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces drôles de choses qui gigotent dans mon ventre ?

Oh mon dieu, est ce que je serais moi-même perdu dans le rôle du type amoureux ?

Sauf que ce n'est pas un rôle. C'est réellement comme ça que je me sens.

J'avais peur, mais peur. Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. Peur que tu me confondes. Avec l'autre gars. Celui qui te fait marrer, qui te touche, celui dont tu parles tout le temps surtout devant les caméras. Celui que tu sembles adorer, avec toutes ces étoiles qui flottent dans tes yeux quand tu dis son nom. _« Stiles »_. Stiles par ci, Stiles par là. Eh, j'avais vraiment peur que tu sois amoureux de lui et pas de moi.

Moi ça faisait longtemps que j'avais fait la différence. C'était pas difficile. Ton rôle c'est le type grognon, ronchon, renfermé, menaçant, avec ses yeux toujours tout plissés et ses sourcils froncés. Moi je connais le mec qui sourit, fait des blagues débiles et se marre facilement, je connais celui qui a des crises de fou rire pour que dalle, qui me tape gentiment sur l'épaule, celui avec qui on va parler baseball jusqu'à saouler tous les autres autour. C'est lui que j'aime tu vois ? Celui avec son grand sourire, qui va dire des choses gentilles sans même y penser. Pas l'autre. Ca au moins je le sais. C'est toi seulement, uniquement.

Moi je t'aime, Tyler Hoechlin.

Alors j'avais la frousse. Mais hier, hier, hier. C'est le jour où je suis tombé amoureux. C'est le jour où j'ai compris que j'étais à la fois comme tout le monde et pas comme tout le monde. Qu'on pouvait vivre dans un film sans même être acteur, et que la réalité dépassait la fiction. Hier c'est là que j'ai su que si, on pouvait aimer avec des feux d'artifice qui explosent dans notre tête et des courants électriques qui passent dans notre peau, que l'amour pouvait être incroyablement fort et donner terriblement chaud. Je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool et c'était comme si j'étais complètement saoul. Enivré de toi.

Hier tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, moi Dylan. Dylan O'Brien. Et pas un autre, personne d'autre. Celui qui pouvait crier bêtement en voyant sa star préféré (oui même si j'en suis une aussi à ce qu'il paraît), qui avait un humour tout pourri mais qui pouvait se sentir tout bête par moment, celui qui parfois aurait aimé se mettre derrière la caméra parce que tout à coup il se sentait gêné sans savoir pourquoi. Stupide timidité. C'était moi. Point barre.

Et tu m'as embrassé, et c'était comme si j'avais plus d'oxygène et que tu me donnais la tienne, ou comme si c'était toi mon oxygène ou moi ton oxygène et c'était incroyablement cliché et niais mais tellement bon. J'avais des tonnes de phrases dans la tête, des dialogues de film, que j'aurais jamais osé dire à voix haute, mais je suis sûr que tu savais sans que je parle.

Alors maintenant je me surprends à me dire _« je veux que ça dure toujours « . _Je veux que ma vie soit un conte de fée avec toi, je veux que ce soit _« ils se marièrent et furent heureux toute leur vie ensemble »_.

Eh.

La plus grosse partie de mon cœur est entre tes mains. (Oui je l'ai dis, je l'ai dis).

Je t'aime. (C'est simple mais ça marche bien aussi).

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne suis pas dans la tête de Dylan, évidemment (c'est peut-être pas plus mal), mais j'avais envie de Hoebrien alors… Voilà. J'espère que vous aimez.


End file.
